onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daiyaru Daiyaru no Mi
The Daiyaru Daiyaru no Mi (Dial Dial Fruit) is a non-Canon Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to have their body act like various Dials as shown during the Skypiea arc, and making them become a Dial Human (ダイアルヒューマン, Daiaruhyūman). "Daiyaru" (ダイヤル) is the Japanese word for "dial". It hasn't been eaten yet, although the creator is keeping it for himself. Appearence The Daiyaru Daiyaru no Mi is light blue in the shape of a pear. The fruit has a swirly design on it similar to a Dial. Strengths The greatest strength of the Daiyaru Daiyaru no Mi is being able to use any type of Dial in various ways. Some of the more everyday ideas is having the user's head or hands act as a Lamp Dial ( Ranpu Daiaru?, literally translated as "Light Seashell") to be used as a lantern or flashlights, making their entire body act as a Heat Dial '( ''Hīto Daiaru?, literally translated as "Heat Shell") to keep themselves warm during the winter, pushing down on their nose, the "apex" of their Dial body, to activate themselves as a '''Tone Dial ( Tōn Daiaru?, literally translated as "Sound Shell") through their mouth or as a Vision Dial ( Bijon Daiaru?, literally translated as "Image Seashell"), either as pictures or as a video, through their eyes. This common use idea with the Vision Dial can also be used in a fight to confuse an opponent with illusions/mirages, or in an actual fight, the user can bring up the Flash Dial ( Furasshu Daiaru?, literally translated as "Flash Shell") to temporarily blind their opponent. Another strength would be after the user has Awakened the Devil Fruit, in which they can make the enviroment around act like Dials as well. Weaknesses One of the weaknesses to the user of the Daiyaru Daiyaru no Mi is that the behavior of Dials. For the user to be able to activate any of the various fighting moves, they have absorb the specific Dial's energy. This also applies to the user feeling the recoil/backlash of when they use an Impact or Reject Dial. The user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques before Awakening: * Video Illusion: Somewhat explained from before, the fruit's owner uses the Vision Dial to create somewhat of an illusion/mirage to confuse the enemy. * Air Boost: Having the balls of their feet act as Breath Dials ( Buresu Daiaru?, literally translated as "Wind Shell"), or Jet Dials ( Jetto Daiaru?, literally translated as "Wind Jet Shell") to blow gusts of air out and propel themselves faster as they run across the ground. ** Ghost Walk: A different technique similar to the Air Boost technique, except that the fruit's owner uses the Breath or Jet Dial feet to be able to use one of the Six Powers, Soru/Shave. * Air Flight: '''Having the balls of their feet and their palms act as Breath Dials, or Jet Dials to blow gusts of air out and propel themselves off of the ground and actually fly. This technique might get confusing with Sanji's Sky Blue technique after the 2 year timeskip, or CP 9's Geppoh. * '''Twister Kick: By holding up one leg up and pointing behind them at about a 90 degree angle, the user activate their Breath or Jet Dial foot to have them spin at extreme speeds before unleashing a devestating kick to the enemy. * Odor Palm: The user can shoot scents, aromas, and/or gases out from their palms with a Breath or Flavor Dial ( Fureibā Daiaru?, literally translated as "Flavor Shell"). * Dragon's Roar: Making the user's throat become a Flame Dial ( Fureimu Daiaru?, literally translated as "Blaze Shell"), they're allowed to breathe fire. ** Flame Eruption: After using the Odor Palm technique with a flammable/passed gas, the fruit's owner use the Dragon's Roar technique on the enemy, who's still inside of the gas cloud. * Water/Sea Blast: After absorbing water with the Water Dial ( Wōtā Daiaru?, literally translated as "Water Seashell"), the fruit's owner can fire blasts of high-pressured water at an enemy. The user can also do this with sea water, which is an effective plan against other Fruit Users and Moria's zombies. The downside to a Sea Blast is that the fruit's owner is also weakened a bunch as well until they released the water. Although it does weaken the user, they can still use their Fruit to a weaker extent. * Impact Fist: After absorbing enough blunt attacks, the user have their hand become an Impact Dial '( ''Inpakuto Daiaru?, literally translated as "Impact Shell") and release the kinetic energy as they punch their opponent. A stronger type of this attack is a '''Reject Fist which uses a Reject Dial ( Rijekuto Daiaru?, literally meaning "Rejection Shell") instead of an Impact Dial. Wouldn't recommend using unless absolutely necessary. ** Impact Kick/Stomp: Much like the Impact Fist, except that the fruit's owner kicks or stomps on their enemy. ** Impact Area: Preferably used when surrounded by enemies with weapons in hand, the user spins in place to kick or smack each enemy before said enemies get hit by an Impact shockwave. ** Impact Drill: Preferably against giant enemies, while using Air Flight '''to fly, user will fly straight at the giant's stomach while using '''Twister Kick to spin like a top to "drill" into the giant and send the Impact Dial's shockwave throughout the body. * Axe Palm/Kick: After placing/thrusting their hand onto the enemy, the fruit's owner uses an Axe Dial '( ''Akkusu Daiaru?, literally translated as "Slicing Attack Shell") to create an X slash across the target. The technique can also be used as a kick for latter. This gives a new meaning to one of CP 9's Six Powers, Rankyaku/Temptest Kick. * '''Axe Wave: With a combination of the Axe and Impact Dial, plus the Twister Kick technique, the user can not only create the X slash from the Axe Dial, but also sending an Impact Dial's shockwave through the enemy's body for extra damage. Techniques After Awakening: After the user has Awakened their Devil Fruit, which allows them to make the surrounding enviroment act like Dials of their choice, as well as not needing to absorb any energy for combat purposes. * Ground Impact: Making the very ground of some of the battlefield act like an Impact Dial, the user can send a shockwave through the multiple enemies' feet, and maybe even send them flying upwards. * Cloud Capture: By either having themselves or the enviroment become a Milky Dial ( Mirukī Daiaru?, literally meaning "Cloud Shell") or an Eisen Dial ( Aizen Daiaru?, literally meaning "Iron Shell") to release a thin layer of a mixture of String and Iron Clouds to stealthily coat over an enemy or enemies, and then hardens to bind/capture them in place. * Cloud Mini Shield: By using Observation Haki to predict an enemy/enemies' guns' aim, the fruit's owner can use a combination of the Ball Dial ( Bōru Daiaru?, literally meaning "Air Bubble Shell") and Eisen Dial to produce several miniature iron cloud orbs to accurately block/deflect the bullets. * Cloud Armor: By having their entire body act as an Eisen Dial, the user can coat all over themselves with Iron Clouds to protect themselves from incoming attacks. An even stronger method of this would be Storm Cloud Armor, which is same as before, but with Armament Haki as well. * Cloud & Storm Cloud Armory: The same as with Cloud Armor except the user creates weapons they're used to out of clouds instead of armor. * Cloud Bullet Barrage: Goes along with using the Cloud Mini Shield technique, and then sending shockwaves through each mini Cloud Orb to fire the "bullets" at enemies. * Cloud Ram Cannon: The user fires a giant stream of hardened Iron Clouds in a straight line. Technique is kind of like Smoker's White Blow move, just not with the user's hand flying with the attack.